Mai Snaps
by DawnOfRenalice
Summary: PARODY! This is the most crack-tacular fanfictions ever. What happens when Naru pisses Mai off one time too many? She snaps of course. Read this and find out the wild side of our part time tea maker. Story also written by Gothic-Wolf-Hart, just posted on both our profiles! Enjoy!


**Hey guys! I know I'm really behind on my FanFiction, Darkness, but I wanted to finish it before posting the other chapters so I can update on a constant schedule. I swear it's almost done so please stay and wait just a little longer!**

**Onto what this FanFiction is! It's a short GH Parody my best friend, Gothic-Wolf-Hart, and I made while having a sleep over! My friend already posted it, but I thought I would too.**

**I have no idea where this came from, but when our ideas and and jokes come together, well... you get this! I LOVED helping write this and I died laughing countless times! I hope the same happens to you guys!**

**ENJOY~**

**Mai Snaps**

Mai was doing her typical SPR duties, unloading the equipment -after getting her narcassictic boss his tea- because it was officially the end of another sucessful case. Of course she got hurt...again but thats not the point.

This case was...interesting. It involved this like supreme overlord of spirits, who was tormenting this other leader type spirit, who in turn was tormenting the spirits of the deceased children, and the dead children were trying to protect the children who were alive, but the twist was this overlord spirit was blocking any spirits from crossing, regardless if they had seen _the light_ or not.

Oh, and in case anyone was confused...they were at a childrens hospital.

"I guess there really is no place safe on heaven or earth is there?" Mai questioned, placing a bundle of wires in their rightful box.

"Woah, that was deep Mai. Did that really just come out of your mouth?" Monk laughed good humorly.

"Yea, I know right?" Mai said, flipping her hair...then tripping over a chair, and sucessfully knocking it over. "You didn't see that." She said mock pointing in Monks direction, glaring.

"There is no Heaven, Mai." Naru said, casually walking into the room, sipping his tea. Critically analyzing the room. Probably trying to figure out what Monk was still doing here.

"Well, Mr. Narcassist! Weren't you the one who said 'there's only two things the dead know that the living don't, death and what comes after it.'" Mai said, here face began to resemble a tomato, not from embaressment, but from anger.

Mai stalked her way closer to Naru, in an intimidating way. Well, as intimidating as a five foot four, mousy haired assistant can be. She stopped a foot in front of him and began her very uncharacteristic rant.

"How would you know what the after life is?! Huh! Are you dead Naru!? If so then tell me your story! How did you die!? Huh!? When, Where?! Was it a heartattack? A monkey attack? Tea over dose!? You seem pretty alive to me! I can touch you, punch you, see you! Then again maybe you are dead, you just don't know there's a heaven because heaven did accept your application! REJECTED! You're drinking tea! Dead people can't drink tea Naru! Sucks to be an addict! You got anthing else to say oh great one!?" Mai grabbed Narus tea cup and flipped it, causing tea to spill on the black material of her bosses shirt. "DIDN'T THINK SO!"

If there was ever a time, when Naru looked, shocked and, or surprised, it's now. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was slightly hanging open.

Mai turned her wrath to Lin, whom had stared on quietly, not wanting to anger the brunette anymore than she already was.

"YOU WANT SOME OF THIS LIN!?" Lin did the wise thing and shook his head, before hastily retreating to the comforts of his laptop.

John, Ayako and Yasu chose that moment to enter the room. Horrible timing I know. Monk frantically waved his arms above his head, trying to get the trio to leave before anything bad befalls them, and then followed them out to the hallway.

"What's going on?" Ayako asked, once the door was shut, blocking out the comotion of the office.

"It happened, Mai finally lost it!" Monk whisper yelled, not wanting the psychic devil on his trail. Just then Masako rounded the corner, and a devious look grew on Monks face.

"Oh hey Masako, I think Naru might have been looking for you." Monk said, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible.

"Really?" She said, her voice was excited as she walked into the room. Loud screams and banging could be heard, and Masako came running back out the door.

"Don't go in there!" She warned. "It's dangerous!"

"I thougt you would have fainted by now." Yasu said, only to have Masako glare heatedly in his direction.

Back in the office, the phone could be heard ringing.

"Hello, Shibuya Psychic Research, how may I help you?" Mai said, her voice sweet, sounding as if she never got possesed by the devil. She wrote down a few things before ending the call with a simple good-bye.

Mai glances in Naru's direction, and an evil look finds its way on her face once more.

_~~~~~~~~Next DAY!~~~~~~~~_

When Mai walked in the office the next morning, she came face to face, with the strangest scene. Lin sat in the corner, bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept last night, and a padlock, found securely bolted to his office door. He kept muttering something that sounded distinctly like _feng shui..._

Madoka was sitting on the couch with Naru, who also looked slightly, dare I say it...scared.

Madoka's eyes brightened when she noticed Mai standing in the door way, and jumped up to hug her.

"Hey Madoka, did you want some tea?" She asked, her voice sweet like honey.

"That would be lovely, thank you Mai." Madoka said, only to have Naru refuse Mai to get her tea.

"Ah, why not Noll. I really want some of Mai's tea."

"No you don't!" Naru's voice held No room for arguement.

In the background, the mutterings of Feng Shui got louder.

To make matters stranger than they already were, Monk came running into the room, waving his phone around like an idiot, and following him were Yasu, Ayako John and Masako.

"Guys! Mai's gone Viral!" He yelled, and showed the video of Mai going crazy, and had already recieved well over a million views.

"What!? Who recorded this!"

Everyone denied it, until, John meekly raised his hand, admitting his guilt.

"JOHN!? But you're a preist!" Mai yelled, scandalized.

"Hey if it's funny it's funny." John said, smiling slightly.

"Feng Shui..."

Eveyone turned to look at Lin, who looked as if a ghost just gave him an ultimate wedgie and broke his computer.

"Um guys, I think Lin's snapped." Mai said, innocently.

"Yea, _Lin's _the one that snapped.

Behind them, the sound of a body hitting the floor caught the gangs attention. They turned to see Masako passed out.

"Ah look, she finally fainted." Yasu said smiling.

**Ahaha! I don't know about you guys, but that was great! If you think so too, please review! Also, if you're not, please follow Gothic-Wolf-Hart and I! Thanks bunches for reading! Au Revoir! : ) **


End file.
